walking the wire
by halcyon epochs
Summary: — she'd walk any line for him :: warning for swearing


"He's been captured."

Lily's heart plummeted and she breathed in sharply, eyes widening. "He's been _what?"_

"Your _incredibly reckless husband_ went looking for his mates and got himself imprisoned instead." Moody massaged his forehead agitatedly. "We don't know what You-Know-Who wants with him, but he's in extreme danger regardless. We have to find him before he's tortured out of his mind."

Lily sat on the futon numbly. James was out there — wherever he was, he must be his mates, which was only slightly reassuring — and he was likely chained, wandless, utterly defenseless, and she was sitting _here, doing nothing —_

"Tell me what I have to do," she ordered determinedly, leaping to her feet and clenching her fists, her nails digging into her palms. You-Know-Who had taken her parents, her friends, her husband — she'd be damned if she sat around like a bum and let him rip apart the world any further.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do except investigate," Moody said, fixing her with a stern glare. "We don't know where he's being held, so don't you dare go looking for him, Evans."

"Potter," she corrected automatically, a pang reverberating in her heart.

* * *

 _No-good sons of bitches,_ James thought furiously, pulling against the chains trussing him to the wall. _Bloody wankers._

Each second he struggled against the chains, a surge of searing heat went through his body. It was painful, to say the least, but James wasn't giving up. He was a Potter, dammit. His ancestors, including his parents, had gone down fighting and so would he.

And besides, he had something else to fight for. Lily. Lily, who had probably received news of his capture by now and was actively searching for him, if he knew her as well he thought. The thought of Lily arguing with Moody over leading a search party brought a smile to his lips, but it quickly disappeared as another agonizing bolt of heat raced through him.

"I see you're enjoying your captivity," a silky, drawling voice said smugly. James recognized that voice almost immediately — he had spent years listening to that voice deride him and taunt him.

Now, it was here to torment him on a brand new level.

"Snape," James spat acidly. "Ran to your master as soon as school let out like the coward you are, didn't you?"

Snape's figure appeared in front of one of the dim lanterns hanging in the cellar, blocking its light. James squinted and was able to discern Snape's customary sneer.

"Still resorting to schoolboy, immature taunts, Potter?" Snape shot back, leering. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a war on —"

"Yeah, no shit," James muttered, but Snape plowed on as if he hadn't heard him.

"—and the Dark Lord is going to conquer all, whether you like it or not," he said. "So if you and your mates and your Mudblood wife—"

"Save it," James interrupted venomously. "If you want to have a go at me, go right ahead, but don't you dare touch my mates or Lily."

A smile slowly curved Snape's lips. "Oh, but we've already done half the deed." He waved his wand and the cellar door opened. In stumbled Sirius, Remus, and Peter, being unceremoniously pushed by four burly, cloaked figures.

James strained against his shackles, wincing as excruciating heat surged through him. "Sirius" was the name on his lips, followed shortly by "Remus" and "Peter".

The Marauders were reunited at last, but in a way none of them had anticipated.

Sirius, upon seeing Snape, turned a vengeful glare on him. "Bastard," he spat. "Cowardly son-of-a-bitch."

"Oh, but I don't think so." Snape, still smiling insufferably, walked forward and flicked his wand. In an instant, the ropes binding Sirius together vanished, and with another flick, he had the same shackles as James. Snape repeated this until all Marauders were shackled and chained.

"Enjoy your reunion," Snape drawled, and with a loud _crack,_ he was gone.

Grim silence reigned over the room until — "What an arse."

Remus laughed weakly. "That's the understatement of the century."

"I swear, one day I'm going to string him up by his toenails and hex him until he's crying for his mum." In the dim light, Sirius's eyes glinted.

"That's nice and all," Remus said tiredly, "but can we focus on the situation at hand?" He was looking awfully peaky, James noted. The full moon must be soon. He had a couple days, at least.

Suddenly, the direness became even more acute.

"First of all," James said, "we have to get out of these chains without magic and without killing ourselves."

"I have an idea," Peter spoke up for the first time since entering the cellar, sounding nervous. "We're Animagi, right? What if we transformed? The shackles aren't big or strong enough to withstand that, I think."

Sirius stared at him, understanding dawning on his grimy face. "Merlin, you're right! You're a genius, Pete!"

If James squinted, he could just barely make out the faint pink tinge on his friend's face. "It's nothing," he muttered bashfully.

"It could work," Remus said. "But I can't transform."

"So after the three of us break out, we'll get our wands and free you," Sirius suggested.

"Easier said than done." James flexed his fingers, already craving the feeling of freedom from these blasted shackles. "But we won't know until we try."

As he said these words, he thought of Lily. Her glittering eyes, her radiant smile, her red hair blowing in the breeze — call him sappy, but he was more than ready to see her again.

As he looked at his friends — his friends who'd been there since the beginning, who'd stuck by him through thick and thin — he knew they would either make it out of this alive and or die trying.

* * *

Moody had insisted they have someone guarding Lily at all times, because he was afraid she would be targeted next, but Lily knew his real intentions — he didn't want her to run off. He didn't trust her to stay in one place.

So that meant that Kingsley was camping out in her home. He slept on an air mattress in the sitting room, which was the room closest to the door and the room next to hers, so he could reach either place at a moment's notice.

He was a nice man, and his company was welcome, but Lily felt like she was trapped in a steel cage — but the cage was her own home.

One morning, Lily was flipping pancakes at the stove absently while Kingsley perused the _Daily Prophet,_ when a magnificent phoenix Patronus soared into the kitchen. Startled, Lily's spatula clattered on the floor, but she hardly noticed. Kingsley rose from his seat.

" _We've located them,"_ Dumbledore's urgent voice issued from the phoenix. " _Meet us at headquarters."_

The Patronus dissipated into thin air. Lily's feet moved of their own accord, taking her into her room. She grabbed a cloak, put it on, and turned to Kingsley, who had followed her.

"Let's go," she said tersely.

* * *

James let the magic ripple over him, reveling in the familiar transformation. His hands and feet turned into hooves and antlers sprouted out of his head.

But there was something extra this time. The magic had to accommodate the shackles on his wrists, but they could not withstand the tremendous force of the magic. The shackles splintered in two and James stood on four legs, free at last.

Next to him, Sirius had transformed into a dog and broken his own shackles, while Peter had turned into a rat. In the latter's case, he was smaller and skinnier than the diameter of the shackles, so he had been able to wiggle out.

Now, it was just Remus who had yet to be freed, unable to transform because of his _furry little problem._

James retransformed into his human self. "Now, we have to get our wands back without anyone noticing. We need at least two wands, doesn't matter whose."

As he said the words, he felt a pang — he would hate to part from his wand, and he knew his mates felt the same.

"As soon as we get our wands," Sirius jumped in, "we free Moony and get the hell out of here."

James sent his best mate a grateful look, glad they were on the same wavelength. The plan sounded simple — easier said than done. There would probably be Death Eaters patrolling this general area, not to mention countless around the mansion.

"Let's go," he said tersely.

* * *

"...plan is to attack tonight," Moody concluded, his glass eyes swiveling around the room. His regular eye was focused, as it had been throughout the meeting, on Lily. "Under cover of darkness, we stand a better chance of succeeding."

"So do they," Fabian pointed out. "Their masks and clothing are designed to help them blend into the dark."

Moody slammed a hand on the table, causing everyone to jump. "Which is why we'll be using the same tactic," he said. "We'll be dressing in black clothing and masks, so they can't recognize us individually. By the off chance one of us gets captured, that's a different story."

He paused.

"So don't get captured, and avoid being reckless," he said with finality, both eyes pinning Lily to the seat.

Lily swallowed. While she felt obligated to heed his advice, James was in danger. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to ensure his safety.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

James flinched as thunder crackled. They had, after debating, elected Peter to retrieve the wand(s) since his Animagus form was the least conspicuous. The Death Eaters had not put up anti-Apparition wards (believing they couldn't escape the shackles — a rookie, foolish mistake) so Peter was simply able to Apparate out of the cellar.

They had warned him to be quick and surreptitious, because there was a chance the Death Eaters would come to check on them.

The cellar door creaked open and the three of them tensed — it was pretty incriminating, two of them unchained, one missing, and if they were to get caught — but it was Peter, in human form, returning with the wands.

"I hit the jackpot," he whispered excitedly. "All four wands!"

James released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Excellent job, Pete," he said.

Peter distributed each wand to its owner and with a simple _Relashio,_ he and James were able to free Remus.

(Their captors had been either overconfident or really sloppy — they had clearly underestimated their prisoners' abilities.)

Now, to escape.

They had all joined hands to Apparate out of the manor when _boom!_

"What was that?" Peter asked, his voice quivering.

Muffled, hurried footsteps and shouting could be heard from overhead. It sounded panicked, urgent. The ceiling shook.

"An attack?" Remus guessed.

Realization dawned on Sirius's face. " _They've come for us,"_ he said, sounding both relieved and horrified.

"But — but we're already —" Peter's voice quaked like mad. "We're already free."

James felt dread creep over him. " _Shite."_

This was _bad._ Numerous lives were being needlessly compromised for their sake and — _fuck,_ if it was the Order, Lily was probably up there, fighting, her life at stake, and _why the fuck were they waiting around —_

"Let's go," Sirius said tersely.

(All they had risked was behind them now. But it would be worth it in the end.)

* * *

Lily ducked as a Killing Curse soared above her, crashing into the mirror behind her. She rolled to the side as glass splintered and the spell ricocheted. Her dueler was also forced to duck, and in that split second, Lily shouted, " _Stupefy!"_

Her dueler, still winded, had no time to dodge this spell and was knocked out cold. Lily didn't bother to even dust off her robes, launching herself into another battle.

Her goal was to the reach the other end of the room. There, there was a door leading to a set of stairs, which led a cellar where James and his mates were being held. Thanks to the undercover work of a few of the members of the Order, they had mapped out the floor plan and located the right place.

As she got closer, she fought with even more vigor, making these bastards pay for what they had done; with each step she took, adrenaline surged through her; she was so close —

And then, before her very eyes, the door she was working her way toward burst open, and out streamed more combatants into the fray — James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and she immediately put up a shield, so she could drink in the incredible sight.

She almost ran to them, but a curse shattered her shield and she had to throw herself to the side as more green light sailed through the air.

"James!" she cried over the roar of the battle, in between spells and dodging, her eyes darting between him and her opponent. "James!"

But he could not hear her, he was standing back-to-back with Sirius, his eyes aflame and his face streaked with dirt and blood.

It was like a balloon inflated in her chest and burst; emotion upon emotion spilled in her body, eradicating the numb ache in her heart — he was here, he was alive, and she wanted to throw her arms around him and —

With a well-aimed _Incarcerous,_ she had her opponent bound, and his hood fell from his face. She almost retched when she received a good look at his face — it was Macnair, a sneer etched on his face and his dark eyebrows permanently knitted together.

"Come back for those blood traitors, eh?" he snarled.

Lily looked him dead in the eye. "Go to hell," she said witheringly.

* * *

He could not find her — once, during the battle, he thought he had heard his name yelled over the deafening din, but he wasn't entirely sure he had heard it at all.

He searched for any glimpse of red hair, but in the sea of duelers, it was impossible to distinguish anyone, friend or foe.

Plus, there was the fact that everyone was wearing hoods and masks. For all he knew, he could be fighting a member of the Order.

"Potter!" someone hissed; their voice sounded familiar. James erected a shield and risked a glance over his shoulder. The person peeled away a side of their mask, revealing a glass eye. James swallowed back a shout.

"Potter!" Moody hissed again, replacing his mask as quickly as he had removed it. "It's time to go." Both eyes narrowed. "Duck."

James had barely enough time to comply before a deadly curse arced over his shield and his head. Moody fired off another curse in retaliation, seized James's arm, and Disapparated.

A rush of air, a swooping sensation in his stomach, a whirlwind swirling around him, and then his feet touched down on a cobblestone surface. In front of him, a looming building.

The Order's headquarters.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. As soon the words left his mouth, there was a _crack_ and Kingsley (he could tell by the robes) appeared with a pale Remus in tow. Shortly after, several more _cracks_ followed, each member of the Order appearing along the otherwise-quiet street. Sirius and Peter came on the arms of Dumbledore.

His eyes sought out one person in particular.

 _Where was she?_

At last, about a meter to his left, Lily appeared, looking a little worse for wear, but he didn't care. She was a sight for sore eyes — fuck his exhaustion, if he looked like he'd been run over by Sirius's motorcycle multiple times. It was _Lily._

His legs ached like mad, but he didn't feel the pain as he collided with her, and she was in his arms, and he was burying his face in her hair, they were _together_ —

"Glad to know where we stand," said a voice dryly. James (reluctantly) separated from Lily and turned to Sirius.

"So, where's my hello hug?" Sirius continued dramatically, with all of the gusto of a man betrayed. "Or am I unworthy?"

James rolled his eyes. "C'mere, you tosser."

* * *

As she watched her husband embrace his best mate, all of the tension eased off of her chest and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

James was alive. It wasn't over, but at least she and James were together. The war was not won yet, but they didn't have to endure it separated from each other.

They would watch as Voldemort crumbled, watch as the sun rose on a new era, a new era of peace and prosperity.

They would be together, and the sheer thought made Lily's heart whole again.

* * *

 _Sappy ending, I know, and a whole bunch of inconsistencies. Bear with me and fill in the inconsistencies with your own imagination._

 _Written for Hogwarts, Assignment 1, Healer Studies Task 1 -_ _Write about someone struggling to keep themselves together in the face of a tragedy._

 _Festival of Sleep - Aliens - write about someone who feels alienated or disconnected_

 _Appreciate a Dragon Day - Ukrainian Ironbelly - Write about making an escape_

 _Bath Bomb - Chamomile Oil - (character) Lily Evans Potter, Frankincense Essential Oil - (character) James Potter_

 _Pop Figures: Wanda Maximoff_

 _Cheese Board - Sourdough Bread: shatter_

 _WC: 2802_


End file.
